


birds of a feather

by Kotyatin



Series: Church AU - Reed900 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sister Act (Movies)
Genre: AU or a crossover, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Religious, Churches & Cathedrals, Experimental Style, Explicit Language, Feelings, Food, Friendship/Love, Nonbinary Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other, Religious Content, Siblings, Sister Act Crossover, ocd mention
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: наверное, какое-то глупое желание им двигало. не хотел забыть ричи, чтобы его тайные улыбки исчезли из памяти так же, как сам гэвин из этих святых стен.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Church AU - Reed900 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> TW: ОКР (мельком)  
> CW: еда  
> АУ по комедии "Действуй, сестра!", где ричард всю жизнь посвятил богослужению, а гэвин рид - ходячая катастрофа, вынужденный прятаться от мафии. это рассказ об их дружбе, полной шуток, конфет, тайн и застрявших в горле признаний.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> больше по church au: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346

"это твоя келья."  
"все так серьезно?"  
"у вас разве это не так называлось? это не так страшно, если ее называть комнатой. тут уютно."  
келья уютной не была и больше походила на одиночку. витиеватая решетка в маленьком окошке как-то не добавляла оптимизма в ситуацию, а матрас был продавлен так основательно, что рид уж было задумался, что это спортивный мат.  
в его первой квартиренке, кишащей тараканами, было куда комфортнее. что уж там, на полу общаги, облитом липким соком и обильно посыпанном крошками чипсов, было тоже заебись. там была даже компания в виде крыс.  
перед ридом предстал солнцеликий фаулер, грохнувший кулаком и потребовавший перестать размазывать сопли из-за отвратительных условий. воображаемый начальник еще добавил, что рид может спокойно переехать в комфортабельный гроб, если ему достаточно повезет, чтобы что-то от него осталось, если так уж не устраивает работа по защите свидетелей.  
ричард же будто и не замечал, в какой клоповник завел рида. ричард вообще, как гэвин успел заметить, был безмятежен и очень спокоен. но не то что бы это было жутко, будто бы рич собирался достать нож и прирезать его во сне или четками там задушить. нет, это было даже… грустно?  
и рид вовсе не собирался сейчас устраивать психоанализ на дому или пытаться докопаться, что ричард тут забыл. фантазировать про ричарда в принципе себе он запретил, ровно как и признавать, что подобные мысли вообще появлялись.  
"тебе не нравится?" тихо спрашивает рич.  
"да тут… своеобразно."  
"я бы сказал, что ты привыкнешь, но мне кажется, что это будет немного жестоко. у тебя был день не из лучших. марк, кажется, так и не простил тебя за макароны."  
"я не виноват, что они не соленые," бурчит рид. кто бы знал, что обед окажется настоящей пыткой.  
"он не знал, что у нас будут новенькие. ему вообще не привычно слышать комментарии из-за готовки. у вас там явно какие-то странные порядки были. опять же, я бы сказал, что придется привыкнуть... но даже жалко тебя как-то стало, если честно," тихо смеется ричи. "я завтра тебе библиотеку покажу, там компьютер есть."  
"тебе точно не надоело со мной возиться?" хмурясь, спрашивает гэвин.  
"ну, кто-то же должен. да и не в тягость совсем," ричард стоит и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, будто хочет что-то еще сказать, а, может, просто не знает, как выкрутиться из затянувшейся беседы. наконец, он касается ручки двери, "свет гасится в десять, но тебе повезло. в твою келью как раз светит фонарь. у меня такой роскоши нет, но я почти не встаю."  
"и что, ты в десять засыпаешь? спокойной ночи малыши заканчиваются и тебя сразу вырубает?" не сдержавшись, фыркает рид. "везет тебе."  
ричи слабо хмурится и поворачивает ручку.  
"вставать как обычно," снова улыбается он, будто донес сейчас хоть сколько-то полезную информацию. "добрых снов."  
проклятый фонарь не дает риду спать большую часть ночи.

"сидим тут как потеющие грешники, в самом заду. может, пересядем поближе?"  
ричард оборачивается с самым убийственным выражением лица, которое гэвин не видел даже у самых отпетых преступников. ну ладно, еще у нэнси, когда кто-то ей предлагал шоколадку за курсовую. ну не кто-то, а тина. и то только потому, что шоколадку подарить иначе было никак.  
и вообще, риду как-то надоело глядеть на ричин идеальный затылок и на общее великолепие, глаза слепит, идеи нехорошие подает. пустили козла в цветник и удивляются. скучно же.  
"ты сидишь дальше меня," хмыкает ричард.  
"а это, внученька, чтобы лучше тебя видеть."  
к тому, как очаровательно ричард старается не прыснуть от смеха, жизнь гэвина рида не готовила. это был конец.

"хочешь, я на время тебе одолжу свой будильник, чтобы ты не проспал?" однажды спрашивает ричард.  
"а тебе как просыпаться?"  
"а у меня такая безупречная репутация, что пора бы ее подпортить. парочка опозданий как раз кстати."  
"ты шутишь? не похоже, чтобы ты был из непослушных послушников," щурится гэвин. ричи, как всегда, просто мотает головой и улыбается в книгу.  
"просто не хочу, чтобы ты получил еще одну взбучку в первую неделю."  
вечером ричард вновь прошмыгивает к нему с каким-то тошнотно розовым куском пластика в форме цветка, среди лепестков которого сокрыт циферблат.  
"вот. это мне брат подарил. я рассказал ему, что просыпаться трудно, и он достал мне его. смешной, да?" ричард только что не светится, сжимая в объятьях будильник. потом он ставит его риду на тумбочку, заводит, и келью раздирает хриплый и очень веселый голос, "просыпайся, засоня! просыпайся, засоня!"  
гэвин хочет сказать, что у него вообще-то в теории есть телефон, только включать его можно в самых экстренных случаях, что голос ричиного брата, на пинках пытающегося вытащить его из постели, - последнее, чего он хочет с утра. только ричард смотрит с таким щенячьим восторгом, что сил просто нет.  
гэвин сдается.

ричард улыбался почти всегда, только как-то печально и про себя. улыбка никогда не отражалась во взгляде и голосе, была призраком на губах и только.  
заставить его улыбаться по-настоящему стало навязчивой идеей гэвина, изнывающего от скуки без каких-либо развлечений. по крайней мере, так он каждый раз оправдывал в себе непоколебимое желание рассмешить ричарда.  
а того веселило абсолютно все, ну, из того, что он понимал. шутки про секс сразу пришлось отмести: ричи либо краснел, как помидор, либо просто изображал всем своим видом вопросительный знак. это было жестоко, так что гэвин перешел к тяжелой артиллерии, то есть к тупым шуткам про пердеж и даже выходкам типа выкладывания слова "жопа" из явно священных книг. странный был этот ричи, он будто совсем не замечал, что гэвину в этих стенах не место, неважно это ему было.  
и в ричи все, казалось, кричало, что он не должен быть тут, что он вовсе не отсюда, что он не станет молиться, если будет страшно, что ему трудно здесь дышать.  
но рид был вовсе не настроен играть спасителя, вызволяющего своего светлого принца из заточения. ричи останется здесь, раз этого хочет. даже если, кажется гэвину, ему просто некуда идти.  
задумываться об этом оказалось жутко печально, гэвину совершенно не нравилась мысль, что он у ричарда по сути был единственным другом, не считая этого загадочного брата, присутствовавшего во всех рассказах.  
однажды гэвин заметил, что его погоня за ричиными улыбками стала меньше напоминать войну с ветряными мельницами. рядом с гэвином ричард все меньше рассматривал ногти молча, стал реже теребить цепочку. и он был рад заслужить такое доверие. но. было страшно. от себя гэвина воротило.  
"так весело, что иногда мне кажется, ты исчезнешь," однажды признался он. "не бывает так."  
гэвина тогда бросило в холодный пот.

"где сейчас твой коннор?" не выдержав, спрашивает рид.  
ричи как-то сразу грустнеет, что заставляет гэвина мысленно вставить себе самый болезненный из всех воображаемых пиздюлей. просто ричи говорит о брате с такой любовью, да и не только в прошедшем времени, но спрашивать такое не стоило, конечно.  
"в чикаго," наконец отвечает ричард. "а я здесь."  
он еще немного молчит, а потом еще немного, а потом закусывает губу, а потом опять молчит.  
а потом смотрит пристально и даже с вызовом.  
"так будем мы дружить или мне стоит свернуть мою операцию?"  
"какую?" ошарашенно спрашивает гэвин.  
"скажем так, птичка нашептала мне, что ты шныряешь в город и, кхм, проповедуешь блудницам и варварам."  
"это шантаж?" заговорщическим шепотом шепчет рид. он уже просек, с чем имеет дело.  
"я очень хочу клубничное мороженое. или какое угодно. пожалуйста?"

"блядство," шипит рид.  
его не слышит никто, кроме этих чертовых листьев, то и дело убегающих от метлы, будто они живые и нарочно.  
"ебанистика," шепчет он опять. "ну охуеть теперь."  
изображать агнца божьего да ангела небесного, как это делает ричи, у него совсем не выходит. то нельзя, это нельзя, а то раскроют. и придется тогда вообще на северный полюс пингвином отправляться. там уж точно мафиозники не найдут, но с пингвинами не попиздишь особо. да и ричи, если услышит, что переводится рид, состроит такое личико, хоть плачь. он уже так сделал однажды, пропел "ты уедешь?" так надрывно, что с тех пор сердце у гэвина как-то кровью обливаться не перестало. а если подумать, что когда-нибудь он точно увидит эти слезки снова, как-то не по себе становится. хоть бросай работу да впрямь в католицизм подавайся.  
нет, жить тут вполне можно, только если периодически мотаться в штатском в круглосуточный за сигаретами и за попить-покушать, да подрочить иногда.  
терпимо, в общем.  
если бы не листья эти.  
занятый этими мыслями и борьбой с радостями осени, он совершенно не ожидает впилиться в фигуру, стоящую у ворот.  
фигура сдавленно матерится и осматривает плащ на предмет повреждений. гэвин матерится громче, чем фигуру ошарашивает еще сильнее.  
"вам чего?" не поднимая глаз, рявкает гэвин не хуже участкового уборщика.  
"я хочу видеть моего брата."  
тут гэвин и встречается с совершенно идентичным ричардовому, только более надменным, лицом.  
"какого?" обалдело спрашивает рид.  
коннор, так его звать? коннор смотрит на него три добрых секунды и совершенно нехарактерно хихикает.  
"вы первый, кто задает этот вопрос, кристиан. ричи о вас не замолкает."

"держи."  
"не надо. нельзя привыкать, разбалуешь. тем более это грех."  
"в жизни ничего глупее концепта чревоугодия не слышал."  
"к нам приезжает телевидение завтра, ремонт записать как сделали. и хор. посмотришь, как я пою?"  
"брр."  
"конни... конни?"  
"это во сколько будет?"  
"тебе не надо оставаться. можно же в записи. просто… обещаешь смотреть?"

они часто виделись по ночам теперь. как дети, честное слово. могли несколько часов просто обсуждать кошек или макароны. посиделки всегда заканчивались тем, что ричи начинал зевать, а иногда вообще мог задремать посреди охуительных ридовых историй.  
ричард захватывал дух и сам того не замечал. гэвин успел рассмотреть его так близко, что, прикрыв глаза, мог воссоздать его образ, начиная с тонких пальцев, всех в заусенцах, до родинок на нежной бледной шее, будто нарочно скрытой от похотливых глаз за черным воротом.  
это было недопустимо, конечно, но гэвин был уже слишком глубоко. наверное, какое-то глупое желание им двигало. не хотел забыть ричи, чтобы его тайные улыбки исчезли из памяти так же, как сам гэвин из этих святых стен.

"прямо гостинцы."  
"что?"  
"забей. ты как в летнем лагере. шоколадки, печенька..."  
ричи задумчиво перекладывает конфеты из одного блестящего пакета в другой, будто не замечая ничего вокруг. когда упаковка драже делает второй круг обратно, ричард пододвигает весь пакет к гэвину.  
"будешь?"  
"а можно?"  
заверившись согласием ричи, гэвин предельно аккуратно высвобождает шоколадный батончик и кусает, сдерживаясь, чтобы не простонать от облегчения. сахар все же охренительно действует на мозги.  
"блин, соскучился по ним, сученышам."  
"ешь еще, если нравится."  
"лучше, чем сигареты..." удается прочавкать риду. ричи выгибает бровь.  
"ты что, куришь?"  
"эм. пробовал. до."  
"не понимаю, что может быть лучше шоколадок. лучше мороженого."  
"блин, рич, ты как…"  
"я не маленький."  
он говорит это так резко, что повисает напряженная и нехорошая какая-то тишина. и гэвин так устал косячить, честно, но первым инстинктом у него всегда будет вывернуться. ничего не поделаешь.  
"знаю, просто..."  
"я знаю, что ты хотел сказать. мне двадцать восемь и я понятия не имею о половине из всего, о чем ты говоришь, но не напоминай лишний раз, если можешь. у меня список, что нужно посмотреть и попробовать, на одну блочную тетрадь, из-за тебя в том числе."  
и, кажется, ричард сам от себя не ожидал такого. потому что сидит с очень прямой спиной на ридовой кровати и сильно очень закусывает губу.  
"извини," шепчет гэвин. "ты прав."  
ричард смягчается совсем немного, но дрожащие руки выдают его. вот-вот сбежит.  
"я добавлю курение в список. но не обещаю, что решусь. или что это будет лучше мороженого."  
"а я обещаю не удивляться," усмехается гэвин.  
ричард кладет в пакет гэвина еще пару упаковок драже и направляется к выходу. долгое время стоит у двери, не зная, как закончить этот странный вечер.  
"если что, знай, ты тоже можешь мне что угодно рассказать, крис."  
это звучит смешно, парадоксально даже, но на секунду гэвин позволяет себе притвориться, представить, что ричард бы в самом деле простил его за ложь, если бы представилась возможность все-все ему поведать.  
где-то далеко-далеко и вдруг близко ноет то самое чувство, заставляющее гэвина просить за все прощения и кидаться зачем-то в коленки. просто, наверное, гэвин не знает, как еще сказать о любви, что ли.  
но вместо этого он говорит, "спокойной ночи, ричи."  
и ричард отвечает совсем уж нежно, "хороших снов. ты коннору понравился."

от матери гэвину досталась старая развалюха марки форд и магическое мышление. и от одного, и от второго рид избавиться так и не смог.  
во время утренней молитвы, когда все думали о своем, гэвин просил что-то волшебное и ненастоящее сделать так, чтобы ричард никогда не узнал, что ему лгали.  
его желание не исполнится завтра.


End file.
